


Just a Tease

by Raibean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac rims Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for a prompt at teenwolfkink, available here: http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=5563214t5563214

He hasn't done this before. He kisses Jackson's throat, right over a vein, and allows himself half a second of letting the sound vibrate through his body. Then Isaac only just sticks his hand under Jackson's shirt and strokes his hip bones with his thumb. He's done all of that before; he loves doing that. The new part comes next, after Isaac practically teases Jackson's clothes off him, after Jackson starts whispering filthy promises that in all honesty they won't have the energy to fulfill.

Isaac kisses him just on the curve where Jackson's back ends and his ass begins. Jackson's hands are gripping the headboard, and it looks like it hurts. Jackson loves it when things hurt a little; sometimes he begs Isaac to fuck him before he's fully stretched out. He once told Isaac that he loves the feeling of being sore afterwards, that it was one of his favorite parts.

"You promised you wouldn't tease me," Jackson says harshly.

Isaac says nothing, but he follows the unspoken command. He grabs each side of Jackson's ass and pushes them apart, spreading Jackson out before him. He kisses him like he would his lips, tongue reaching out to please. Touches skin, then slips into Jackson's open asshole to touch the tissue inside. It felt natural, in a way; the tissue had a similar texture to the inside of a cheek.

Isaac knew Jackson's body; he knew where to touch, how to please. While his tongue titillates Jackson's prostate, he uses his right hand for more sensual pleasures. Tangles his hand in Jackson's hair, but just for a second because then he's got his fingers on Jackson's neck (on his pulse again, but less than a second). He spreads his hand across Jackson's chest next, brushing over his nipples while Isaac pushes his tongue in deeper. He wants to bury himself inside Jackson, wants to be eternally fucking him like this.

He takes Jackson's dick into his hand and strokes him back up to full attention. He keeps him there, still going at him with his mouth. He wishes they'd done this sooner, wishes he could have gotten the courage to ask sooner. He brings Jackson near to orgasm, then slows down, waiting until all his muscles relax to touch him again. He likes doing that, and despite the protests involved, he knows Jackson likes the more intense orgasm it results in.

"Isaac, you said you wouldn't tease me." No answer. "Please, fuck me already." Lick, taste. "I was so god-damn close, Isaac." He's begging now. "I want it bad, Isaac, please fuck me." That comes out as a whimper that makes him hard. But he won't do it yet. Instead, he tightens his grip, and for a few minutes, Jackson can't even talk, just moan push into Isaac.

It isn't until Jackson begs with a "Baby, please" that Isaac stops and pulls himself up to give in.


End file.
